Scdoodles' Doodle Writes
by Scdoodles
Summary: What do I do when I am bored? I doodle, I write. So... here's to my boredom! Chapter 10 A New Year, A New Slate: "What's your New Years Resolutions?"
1. Caged: Project Legend

**So I was suppose to post the next chapter for Project Legend. I only did two paragraphs cause...brainfart. So, to entertain you people for this week, I'll give you this here story! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Caged: Lox from _Project Legend_

(Fences by Paramore)

_I'm sitting in a room_

_Made up of big white walls_

I was thrown back into my room after failing a test again. They hadn't left me off the hook this time, and the blood oozing from my cuts stained the walls, again. I'm able to get through a few cuts, though. At least that's what they told me anyways.

I struggled to pick myself up, my wounds stinging with each movement. Once I stood straight, besides the slight swaying, I looked around my room like I usually do when I'm done for the day. The room was big compared to the others. It wasn't as clean as it used to be though. My dried up blood has left strange stains which marked the walls and the flooring. I limped to the closest wall and I traced the marks with my fingers. I would sometimes scratch of the blood off with my claws and draw little pictures. They usually were the dead ones and the skinless ones that I drew, only because I didn't know much else. Sometimes I would draw one of the guards with that sharp thing they have at their sides, which they use to make me behave. I don't like them. They always bully me and call me strange names.

I kneeled down to one of my doodles and started to etch something next to it.

_And in the hall,_

_There are people looking through_

_The window in the door_

_They know exactly what we're here for_

I had fallen asleep next to my small drawings and was awoken by footsteps. They said my hearing is good, but I don't know why they think it's so special. They also like my wings and tail. I think they want them, but I don't want them pulling them out so I don't let anyone touch them. Unless they hold me down, which they usually do.

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the grogginess in me and once awake I stared at the door, not bothering to stand up. I saw the same man who usually pokes at me with his sharp stick look through the small opening on the door. I sometimes wish that I was as tall as him so I can look through it.

He looks at me and then opens the door.

"Alright brat, get up now. You already know the drill," he said with his deep voice.

I shook my head no. I didn't want to go today, my tail was still sore after they tried to test out how strong it could be.

The man didn't like my answer and began to slowly walk towards me, taking out his sharp thing from his side.

"Don't fucking start with me, demon. I've had a rough morning already and I don't need a bastard like you to go and make it worst," he growled.

I started to scoot away from him, already regretting my decision. I always made stupid choices, but today he seemed really angry. He didn't hesitate to swing down at me and cut my arms up as I held them up in defense. I whined and tried to quickly get up, but he knocked me back down. I landed on my stomach and he swung again, fast enough for me to hear the swishing sound. Unfortunately, I wasn't fast enough to get out of the way and the object had sliced through my back, cutting up parts of my wings as well. I yelped out in pain, tears threaten to start leaking through my eyes.

I attempted to get up again, trying not to pay any attention to my fresh wounds. I was just happy that the ones from yesterday had already healed. The guard let me up this time, his frustration now diminished. He got a hold of my shirt collar and yanked me out of my room. I took one last look at it before the door shut. A red, mixed in with a purple, liquid had now stained another part of my room.

He let go of my collar and started to push me through the hallways. I kept my head down, trying to contain my whimpers and cries as fresh air stung my back and arms. I was eventually led into a room which was new to me. With one final shove, I was in the room and landed on my knees. After the door had slid closed, I crawled to the nearest corner and hugged my knees, trying to make myself as small as possible. I wrapped my black colored tail around my feet and covered myself with my wings, trying to ignore the pain that accompanied it as I shifted them around. They only thing I left visible was my mouth. I forced a smile.

_Don't look up,_

_Just let them think there's no place else you rather be_

I sat there for only a minute before I heard the familiar buzzing of the cameras. Whatever this test was going to be, it was going to start soon. Before too long, I heard the familiar moaning of the dead ones and the clicking sounds of the skinless ones. I got up from my little ball, knowing now that they were going to test out my strength again.

_You're always on display_

_For everyone to watch and learn from_

A new monster was introduced and I had a harder time killing all of them. They threw in a black looking thing that had many legs and made a hissing sound. It frightened me when I first saw one. It was half my size, and I was grateful that I had something smaller than me to fight until it jumped and attacked me from the air. It took me a while to figure out how this one worked but I had killed them all before I got enough information from them.

I had collapsed on the ground, exhausted. How I wished I could have not have been tested on today. But I'm tested on every day, not a single day to myself. I guess it's useless hoping for a break. I wish for a lot of things, but I really want to get out of here one day. I sometimes wished that I would have known this was going to happen and escaped while I had my chance. But I guess this was the inevitable.

_Don't you know by now?_

_You can't turn back because this road_

_Is all you'll ever have._

I laid there for a while, feeling every new scratch, bruise, and bump that I got for today. I could feel my blood beginning to form a pool around me. I haven't felt this weak in ages.

_And it's obvious that_

_You're dying, dying_

After a few more minutes to myself, the door slid open. I already knew who it was going it was going to be. A man who goes by the name, Dr. Lived. He's the only one I know the name of, but I wish I didn't.

"You've done exceptional today. Tomorrow you must do better. I'm counting this one as passing. Now get up. You don't want to die there now do you?" he said with a smirk.

I struggled to get up. If it were someone else I probably would have just kept on laying there. But he was different. He seemed to be in charge of everyone and no one seemed to go against him. Sometimes, guards who beat on me would stop if another one told them too. But Dr. Lived was able to beat on me if he wanted to and no one would be able to stop him.

As I finally got on my two feet, I stumbled across to the doorway. Dr. Lived was now standing beside me, his grin almost audible. It wasn't too long before the guard showed up and led me back to my room. Dr. Lived stayed behind, his eyes burning the back of my head.

_Just living proof that the_

_Camera's lying_

I was forced to fight that monster with many legs for the next few days, leaving me exhausted each time. They said I was doing better and that I was getting stronger and stuff like that, but I just felt like I was about to die each time. All they ever paid attention to was my time and my tactics. Thy didn't care if I was half dead by the end of it, as long as I wasn't dead.

One day, several guards showed up at my room after I had just finished testing. In the middle of the bunch was Dr. Lived. He had some strange metal thing in his hand. A devilish grin was on his face, which scared me half to death. I knew something bad was going to happen to me and I was terrified.

"Today's your 6th birthday, my little Enderlox. I have a present for you," he said sarcastically and with a snap the guards went from his side to mine and held me down. I automatically started to thrash around, scared of what might be happening. I lashed my tail around, hoping that it would make some of them back away but it didn't. They just got a hold of it and held it against the ground. I was pinned on my stomach against the floor and as I squirmed to get free, their grip just got tighter.

A few of them held my one of my arms out and lifted up my sleeve.

_And oh, oh, open wide_

_'Cuz this your night_

_So smile_

"Say cheese," and I heard a click before I saw a flash. But before I could even think about what that flash was about, something began to burn my arm and it hurt, a lot. I screamed, but it sounded more like a screeching sound. Whatever it was it had made everyone stop what they were doing and let go of me. They had all put their hands to their ears. The pain had quickly subsided and whatever it was, something told me to run.

They had left the door open and I dashed out of that room. I've only been through the hallways that lead to the testing chambers, so I avoided those and immediately went to one that I've never been through before. It was quiet for the first few minutes of running. The only color I saw was the white that the hallways were painted. It wasn't until some sort of loud beeping sound began to go off did I really realize what I had just did. I knew that at that moment that if I got caught, whatever they did to me now was going to get 10x's worse.

I ran through the hallways, frantic to find a place to escape. Although being inside this place for so long, I had no idea what freedom would look like. But I guess I found it when I saw a cluster of guards standing in front of a doorway.

They spotted me immediately and a few of them began to charge to my direction.

_'Cuz you'll go out in style_

It might have been instinct or who knows what. But my wings opened automatically. I was finally able to fly.

_You'll go out in style._

* * *

**I love that song :D Well, don't start a riot now 'cause I gave you guys something to read!**

**See ya soon!**

**~Scdoodles**


	2. Birthday: Can I Be Accepted?

Birthday?: from _Can I Be Accepted?_

It was raining outside. The humidity was awful and it made the four people who lived in the middle of the plains complain more than each other can handle. One in particular was having an especially horrible day.

"Seto! Are those refreshments going to get here before the rain ends?! Hurry it up!"

"Oh, calm yourself! If you wanted something to drink so badly why didn't you get something yourself!"

"Shut it fish! You're not doing anything either!"

The two continued to exchange rude insults and when the third finally entered with three drinks, the complainers finally settling down.

"I could use some help here," said the one with the drinks. He was struggling to keep the drinks from spilling, one in each hand and the third tucked between his elbow and torso.

One with blue scales for skin, orange whiskers growing from his cheeks, and a fin on the top of his head instead of hair, got up from the couch and offered to help.

"Thanks Husky," said the one with the drinks. He usually wore a gray robe with purple outlining and a hood attached, but now, he just wore the black t-shirt that was usually under the rode along with gray shorts, something he also didn't wear often. The heat got to him enough to change from his usual style. But not enough to stop him from wearing his headband, which prevented his bangs from covering his eyes.

"How can you stand wearing that suit in this heat?" he said to the amphibian. The blue one just shrugged.

"You guys finished your pep talk yet? I'm dying here!" the one still on the couch yelled.

"Calm down Sky!" the blue one yelled back. He got two drinks from the third and started walking over to Sky, handing him one of the drinks. He was wearing his usual quarter sleeve shirt, even if black did attract heat, he refused to change his style. He also wore pants that were similar in color to his shirt. An amulet hanging from his neck and sunglasses propped on his nose. Even if they were inside and the sun wasn't even close to being visible, he stuck with them.

"Finally! Thanks Seto!" he said while nodding towards the third one. Seto nodded back and sat at the other end of the couch. The blue on squeezed in the middle and they all sighed, synching with each other.

"So now what? Die after these thing finish?" Sky laughed at the amphibian's comment.

"We could, but then we'll leave the house to him and it'll probably burn down before he finally figures out how to use a furnace. I don't think dying is an option, Husky," Sky responded. The three chuckled.

"How's he holding up anyways? The humidity must be getting to him, and with the bracelets off…" Seto trailed off before continuing. It was a bad subject.

A thud was heard above them.

"There he goes again," Husky sighed.

"Think he lost control again?" Seto commented after another thud.

"Maybe. I'll check up on him," Sky said after it went silent again. Before he got up, he stared at his drink one more time. He wasn't sure how it was made or the name of it exactly, but it was very sweet.

"Hey, Seto. Does this thing have any water in it?" Sky asked while motioning to the glass.

"Not really. I mean, I put in watermelons along with milk and apples. Why?"

"So I can take one up to him. He'll like it. Is there any left in the kitchen?"

"Yes, but be careful okay? I don't need to hear you screaming for help again because he figured out he can use the glass as a weapon." Husky started to snicker at Seto's rude warning. Sky gave a wave of his hand, reassuring them that he'll be alright, this time.

Sky left the two as they started a conversation of their own -actually they were betting how long he would survive this time- and he continued to the kitchen.

He found two extra glasses with the pink drink swirling inside. He left his own empty glass and took the two filled ones and started to head for the stairs that led to a room upstairs.

He carefully climbed the stairs, trying not to spill anything anywhere, and once he reached the top he found a mess.

A bed was next to a window and when Sky took a closer look, he found the thing broken open. Rain was pouring in and the whole bed was soaking. The red blanket that was supposed to be covering a certain someone was gone.

Sky got extremely worried now. Water was a big no-no in this house after the three received a new roommate and found out he was _allergic_ to water.

"Hello? Where are you?" Sky called out. The room was already dark in itself and as the clouds grew thicker, giving the room a creepy feeling. The air was stale and then it started. The rain started to get heavier and wind started to blow in, cooling down the room but it was spraying water everywhere. Then thunder started. A whimper was heard after it passed.

"Hey, was that you?" Sky questioned. A flash lit up the room, soon followed by the loud rumble. He saw a flash of red under the bed. It was the blanket. He put the drinks down by the stairs and walked over to the bed. The rain still continued to pour down on the bed and when Sky sat on the floor against it, the drops started to pelt his head. He ignored it and began to speak.

"I found you. Now why are you under the bed?"

No one responded but something did start to shift under the bed. The blanket that was under started to move closer to the edge.

A noise started to emanate from the sheet but it was inaudible, leaving Sky confused.

"Speak up, I can't hear you."

"…horrible…scary…water…" was all Sky was able to make up. It left him frustrated when he got like this. Yet, Sky was able to understand what he might be saying.

"You sacred of the thunder? That's the loud noise that's after the white flash which is called lightning," Sky asked gently but loud enough to overcome the noise of the raindrops.

Slight shifting came from the blanket and the person who was hiding inside it curled into a tighter ball.

"How did you break the window? I didn't even hear the glass break. What happened here?" The response were a few murmurs but nothing else.

"I guess I'll stay with you here than. At least until you get out of there."

An 'Okay' was heard but that was it. It was a silence as it could get, the drip drop of the rain continued and had lightened up a bit.

To break the silence Sky started to ask random questions even if he knew he wouldn't get a clear response.

"So, what's your favorite color?"

"…"

"What about your favorite food?"

Murmurs came out.

"I know! When's you're birthday! We can give you a celebration when it comes around."

It was silent for a moment and then the blanket started to shift even closer to the edge of the bed. Then it was gently lifted, a few fingers with extremely long and razor sharp claws was the first thing Sky saw before he saw tufts of brown hair pop out of the blanket.

"There you are! You hiding from a monster or something?" Sky said jokingly although he realized too late that it was an offensive one. He apologized but the brunette didn't seem to mind. He seemed to be thinking of something else.

His whole head was now out from under the blanket and was looking at Sky. His eyes were partially open, but the purple from them seem to make them wider than they should have been.

"What's a birthday?" was the first thing he said once the two made eye contact. Sky only sighed, forgetting about the limited knowledge the teen had.

"It's the day you're born. How could you not know that? I mean, didn't you ever celebrate it?"

"We would celebrate when Master killed one of you people. That's the only time," the one under the bed said casually. Sky tried not to show how messed up that was, it was how the kid lived his entire life so he shouldn't judge.

"Well, uh, this kind of celebration is a little happier," Sky started off. The childish teen started to crawl out of the bed to listen better, now fascinated by this idea of a 'birthday'.

Sky watched as he slowly got out of his protective blanket and out under the bed. He could see a few drops of water hit the back of his head, the hair was starting to singe and a small sizzling noise was produced. Once the blanket slid off of him, his extra limbs were revealed. One would be surprised but Sky took it as something normal now. Two black wings were folded and once they hit the air of the room, they started to stretch automatically. A tail of similar color followed him out and started to wrap itself around one of the legs of the teen. He positioned himself, cross-legged and gave his full attention to Sky. Rain drops hit his face occasionally, causing his skin to burn off, but he didn't even notice it. A slight flinch now and again but that was it. He was too intrigued with Sky's 'birthday' idea that he wasn't paying attention to anything else. Sky did notice though, but since no reaction was given from the other, he stayed calm himself.

"Can I have a-a birth-day too?" asked the juvenile, having difficulties pronouncing the word _birthday_.

Sky could tell he was excited. He always was when he learned something new. It made Sky chuckle to see how eager he was. His tail had uncoiled itself and now was swishing back and forth and his eyes seemed to gleam with excitement.

"Calm down, it's not anything special," Sky shrugged, trying to calm the winged boy down.

"Do you have a birthday, Sky?" he asked, ignoring Sky completely.

"Uh, y-yea," Sky stammered, clearly not prepared for his delight, "Like I said, everyone has a birthday."

"When do you get it again?" He asked immediately after Sky finished speaking. Sky was surprised by his extreme eagerness and was taken aback a little.

"You get it the day you were born. Get it? Birth-Day?" Sky finished hoping that it'll calm down the teen, "So, when's yours?"

His excitement died down and Sky could practically see his eagerness die in his eyes. "I-I…" he slowly trailed off. Sky felt guilty at that point.

"Hey, hey. Uh, since you aren't too sure about your birthday, well uh, we can choose day for you. If-If you want to! You know, as a temporary birthday!" Sky said frantically, trying to get him to cheer up again. He usually isn't nowhere near happy when he's like this, in his _original_ form or more likely how Sky first found him. Especially since they figured out a way to block out the thing that cause him to stay in this form. Every two weeks though, he was return back to his former self and he hides out in his room for the duration of that time. Fortunately, he was easy to please due to his lack of knowledge of the world.

His head picked up and once again his eyes were shining once more and his tail began to wag again. His smile returned and was back like he was a minute ago.

"Really? When? Can it be today?"" his excitement clearly returning and Sky was, again, trying to keep up with it all.

"Sure, uh, let's see what's today?" Sky said pondering. The last time he checked the date was three day ago and with simple math he was able to figure out what today was.

"So it should be the 28th of June. That date alright? You remember your months right?" It was the perfect opportunity for Sky to see if the teen was holding in all the knowledge that they were teaching him. A hesitant nod came from the other, satisfying Sky.

"Good. Well as a present," Sky got up from his positioned and got the drinks near the stairs and brought them over to the birthday boy.

"What's that?" he questioned and reaching for one. A flash lit up the room causing the brunette to jump, stopping him from getting a good grasp of the drink, causing the thing to fall and break. The crashing sound of the glass was drowned out by the booming sound of the thunder, sending the hybrid diving under the bed once more.

Sky sighed and shook his head. He bent down picking up the broken pieces, the pink liquid already spreading around causing more of a mess.

"Happy birthday, Enderlox."

* * *

**So it's my birthday today, yay! Happy birthday to me and thank you all guys for sticking with me and reading the words I type! I'll take that as a gift from you, my dear Doodlers :D Thanks for everything!**

**~Scdoodles**


	3. Fair: Can I Be Accepted?

Fair: from _Can I Be Accepted?_

"Where are we going again, Sky?"

"You'll see."

Seto, Husky, Sky and Enderlox were out this evening. Where to? Only Enderlox was the one with that question in mind. The sun was heading down, leaving the teen wondering why go out when it's almost night? Monsters would surely surround them, especially since he was there. He'd learn that he attracted them while his stay with the other three. They hadn't even brought any weapons, which concerned him. He pestered Sky with questions on where they might be headed to, but all three of them kept saying 'Wait 'til we get there' or 'Calm down, we're almost there'. It left him confused and a little frustrated that the three knew where they might be traveling off to, leaving him to guess. It also didn't help that he didn't go to many places, not leaving him many choices.

"Please, Sky. I want to know. Seto, Husky?" begged the teen.

"We're almost there," responded Seto with Husky following right after him, "See, look," pointed the amphibian.

Enderlox looked up ahead, seeing lights in the distant. He narrowed his eyes, trying to get a better grasp at what he was looking at. Leaning his head slightly forward and putting a hand above his eyes to block the glare from the setting sun, he realized that it looked like little houses were in the distant.

"That's a fair. It only comes around once a year, so I thought it'd be nice to see it," Sky started to explain, "A fair is when people set up tents to sell things or for people to play games in them. People go to have fun there. I haven't gone to it last year, but the year before was pretty fun," he finished off with a smile, recalling the memories from the last time he was there.

It got Enderlox excited now that he knew what they were going to do. It sounded like fun and it seemed like Sky enjoyed it, so why wouldn't he? He started to walk a little faster and his hands beginning to sway, a habit that had replaced his tail movement when he got happy. It wasn't until he got close enough that he noticed all the people walking around, erasing his happy thoughts.

"Nothing'll go wrong," Sky said encouragingly, patting his shoulder and walking ahead of him. He hadn't been in a crowd of people since, well… It worried him now, even if he did have his bracelets on, but he couldn't help thinking of someone recognizing him, or if the person he _hurt_ was there. He shook his head, getting rid of the pestering thoughts and following after Sky and the others. 

When they reached the entrance, Enderlox forgot all his worries as he saw the colorfulness of everything. He hadn't seen anything this bright and cheery since after the rainstorm, when a bunch of colors appeared in the sky. He'd forgotten the name of it, but he did remember them telling him that at the end of colors there would be good luck and riches. He wondered if this had the same concept and started to walk ahead of the other three.

Passing the entrance, the brunette looked all around, amazed by everything. On each side a row of little houses with something like large blankets on top of it. They each had groups of people standing around a single person and some were calling for others. Enderlox didn't want to near them, recalling Sky's simple warning that he learned from one of his lessons, 'Stranger danger. Remember this, don't talk to strangers'. It didn't stop him from trying to peer over to see what each tent, or what he called _blanket house_, was selling.

"Selling apples, sweets, melons! Nothing over ten nuggets! All fresh! All delicious!" yelled one person standing under a blue and white _blanket house_. Things sparkled from one place to another while others were filled with delicious smells.

People were all talking at once, shouts were given, children were screaming, running, stomping. While thanking Seto for his gifts inwardly, knowing full well that his ears would be bleeding from all these noises, Enderlox stopped walking in the middle of everything, realizing that he went ahead of his friends, getting lost. He desperately looked around only seeing unknown faces and strange looks. It wasn't until someone grabbed his shoulder, causing him to jump, that he finally found someone familiar. Or at least someone found him. He was especially glad that said person wasn't angry for wandering off. Relieved if anything.

"Sky's been looking for you! Don't just walk off on your own in a place like this!" It was Seto and he had his voice slightly raised, not yelling to be mean but only trying to overcome the noise that surround the two. Seto began to drag him by the arm, taking him to who knows where.

Enderlox only looked down at his feet, ashamed for causing them to worry. When he looked back up, he realized that they were going down the row of blanket houses, to the end. He picked up his pace, going at the same speed as Seto now. He tried not to bump into anybody, instinctively knowing that was rude, and saw Sky talking with someone. He glanced up for a second and Seto put his free arm in the air, signaling to him that the two were on their way to him. Sky responded by waving back at them and waited for Seto and Enderlox to arrive. Once reunited, Seto went off to find Husky, leaving Enderlox in Sky's care.

"You okay?" was what Sky asked once Seto left them. It surprised the wanderer. He usually got a shout or a hit if he did anything upsetting when he was living in his previous home. It reminded him how much better it was living in this world than the other. Something inside him twisted up, almost telling him not to lie to himself. The feeling was ignored when Enderlox noticed what was being sold in the _blanket _house behind Sky. 

"Sky," whispered the teen, ignoring his question, but not sure if he should ask for anything.

"Even with that on, you still whisper! Come on, speak up, I'm not going to bite," Sky urging him to speak up. It was one of the problems he couldn't get rid of, like a bad habit.

"C-Can I have one?" he asked trying to ask a little louder and pointing pass Sky. Behind him was a stand filled with bowls of Mushroom Stew. It had turned into the teen's favorite meal once he had it for the first time when he arrived at this world.

Sky turned around, not even realizing that they were selling his favorite food. The blanket that covered the top was red and purple, not in any particular pattern either, making the tent different from the rest. It was also a little bigger than the others and it seemed like two people were running the stand instead of one. A knee-sized shelf was in the front, blocking anyone else from entering any further and bowls of the stew were lined up neatly on top. A girl who looked no older than fifteen was running it along with another girl that seemed to be the same age. They were arguing about something, but it didn't seem like anything too important.

"Sure. I'll but you an extra as well. Knowing you, you can probably run them out of business," Sky finished with a smirk. Enderlox started to sway his arms, now excited that he would be getting not one but two!

Sky turned to the two girls and tried to get their attention, "Uh, excuse me? How much are the stews?"

Unfortunately, they weren't paying any attention to him. Enderlox came closer, now being able to overhear what the girls were fighting about.

"We can't keep it! You say it every time too!" said one with black hair that went to her shoulders and bangs uneven, angrily to her partner. She was tanned and had crimson colored eyes. She wore a red t-shirt with brown pants to go with.

"But it's adorable!" pleaded the other. She didn't look anything like the other. With brown hair that went to the middle of her back, sky blue eyes and skinned lightly, she wore a green shirt with ripped sleeves to make it into a tee and the bottom of it was also torn, a picture of a creeper on the front with little black markings on the sleeves. She wore a blue skirt that was cut short above her knees in the front but flowed longed behind her, but not enough to reach the ground.

"It's the fifth one we're getting rid of! You know we get more money when we sell a baby than all the stew they give us. What's so hard with giving this one up!" the red-eyed one said fiercely making her companion shrink a bit.

"Well, uh, this one is cuter…" she trailed off quietly before her eyes picked up and something seemed to snap in her, "SO, DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT TAKING MA BABY AWAY!" she screamed loudly, making anyone nearby stop what they were doing stare for a while. They seem to realize that they were causing a disturbance and finally stopped arguing. They then noticed the two customers waiting for them to finish up.

"Hehe, sorry. Were you waiting long?" asked the girl with red eyes.

"No, no. We just got here," Sky said, relieved that they were finally going to get some service.

"Well, welcome to Elove and Berserk's Stews! We have the best mushroom stew you can get and for five extra nuggets, you can get even fresher stew for yourself!" advertise the other.

This caught Enderlox's attention. He didn't really understand, but he was guessing that they meant to make their own stew. He did like making it, even if he messed it up several times before getting it right, he would have fun.

He tugged at Sky's sleeve, wanting to do what the two offered. Sky looked at him like he was a child, shook his head and then dug into his pocket.

"So how much is it for three fresher stew?" Sky asked counting whatever he pulled out in his hand. Enderlox tried to peer over to see what it might be. Noticing, Sky lowered his hand to show the curious teen gold nuggets, or as Sky had called them and how he taught Enderlox to say, butter nuggets.

"Twelve nuggets per bowl and plus a five for each bowl that is made fresh. So, that would be…uh…," the black haired girl started and was taken over by the other, "Four ingots and seven nuggets." They both looked at Sky cheerfully but once he heard lf the price, he quickly looked up at them.

"That's quite a lot for stew," Sky started off, clearly trying to prepare for some bargaining, "How 'bout lowering it?"

"Nope!" was quickly followed after he finished speaking by both of the girls. "These stews are from a rare species! They're the best in this whole fair and probably will be the best you'll ever taste! Take it or leave it," said the brunette.

"Oh, yea? How about if the stew is taste tested to see if they're truly the best?" Sky was starting something he shouldn't be, but what the heck, it was an annual fair, and he'd probably never see these girls again.

"Is that challenge I hear?" asked the tanned one slyly.

Sky nodded slowly, a smirk spread on his face. "If it isn't as mouthwatering as you two say it is, you lower the price. If it is I pay in full."

"Deal," said the two, both confident in their stews, "Go ahead and take a sip of one."

Sky turned around to face Enderlox, knowing full well that he was confused just listening to the deals they were making. All he probably did understand was 'eating stew' part. Sky took a hold of the juvenile and pushed him in front to face the two girls and rows of stews. His mouth practically started to water when he was facing all the bowls of deliciousness.

"He'll," Sky started and put his hand on Enderlox, "will be the taste tester."

Enderlox tensed up when they both looked up at him, inspecting him. Then they both nodded and the one with the red tee picked up one of the stews and essentially shoved the bowl in his mouth. He got a hold of the bowl, eagerly taking a sip.

He had only tasted a drop of the thing before his eyes went wide. He's had plenty of stew before he came here, the taste never getting old, but this…This was something else completely. The liquid of the stew usually had a thick feel and a salty tang but in the drop that just tickled his tongue he could tell that this was far superior. It had a creamy feeling with that salty tang a little more intensified along with a hint of sweetness. It slid down his throat smoothly making him crave more. Too bad it was taken away from him before he can have another measly sip.

"There you tasted. How is it?" asked the light-skinned one. She had taken the bowl away and was holding it out without a care but still had a firm grasp on it.

The poor boy hadn't even recovered from his savory adventure and when he realized they were talking to him, he immediately tried taking the bowl back from the girl. She quickly pulled it back.

"Ah, ah, ah," she said waving a finger and looked up at Sky with a smirk, "Looks like someone lost a bet."

Enderlox turned to Sky with pleading eyes. He hadn't said a word this entire time, yet Sky knew exactly that he wanted more. It must have been really good if the teen was using his 'begging' face.

With a sigh, Sky recounted what was in his hand and placed the money down on the shelf with a bang. The tanned girl quickly took it, counting the nuggets. She nodded, dropping them in her pocket, and then went to one end of the shelf, revealing a gate the two purchasers hadn't noticed.

"Come on in," she said with an arm extend and a slight bow, seeming to be formal, although her voice was filled with humor, "The name's Elove and that's my partner in crime, Berserk," she pointed at the other, "Glad for your business."

She did another comical bow after the two entered while the other, Berserk as was mentioned, started to lead them to the back. They past several chests, some were open, revealing bowls upon bowls while others had wheat stuffed in them. It confused Enderlox at why they had that ingredient, yet not a mushroom was seen at all. Maybe they used that as an extra ingredient and that was what caused the extra flavor. He would have to try it out if that were the case.

As they traveled a little further, an opening was revealed at the back making the two guys curious on what could be in the back. When the curtain was pulled back they were greeted by something completely out of the ordinary. Something so rare, only a few ever find them. A cow was there, but this cow was red with its white spots, but what surprised Enderlox the most were the mushrooms growing from it's back. They were the red kinds and seemed to be filled with life and a kind of vibrant-ness that the teen had never seen before. There were two of them, both looking like adults. One an obvious male, having a broader build and larger horns and a female that seemed gentle.

"You have Mooshrooms!" was the first thing Sky yelled out once he laid his eyes on them. It made his timid friend jump and look back at him, but not in frustration but in confusion.

"What's a Mooshroom?" he asked simply.

"He speaks! He has a voice!" exclaimed Berserk with wide eyes set on Enderlox. He shrunk down a bit before something was put on his head, causing him to jump once more. He reached for his head feeling something rounded. He pulled it down to realize that it was a bowl. Elove was behind him, pulling a little joke, and now stood next to Berserk. The two were in front of a gate that led to the small pen with Mooshrooms.

"That's Joe," pointed Berserk to the male, "and that's Monica," and proceeded to point to the female. "A Mooshroom is one of the rarest animals in all of Minecraftia," she started to explain, saving Sky from doing so, "They're found in a land were giant mushrooms grow and the grass is smoking and gray. They're found in that mystical place. Best part is that you get Mushroom Stew out of them! We got them-"

"_I_ got them from a trader. These adorable things give us a whole lot of money and was worth selling everything we had for them," continued Elove. Berserk gave her a glare for cutting her off but it went unnoticed.

This perked his curiosity and started to look at the cows. Their eyes weren't like the regular ones. They usually were looking in two different directions, but these eyes were completely filled in black and were wide. Enderlox found these red cows funnier looking, but interesting as well.

"You two will be milking Monica," said Elove and started to open the wooden gate. It opened with a creak and she walked in. Elove had two other bowls in her hand that Enderlox didn't notice. Berserk followed her in and started to pet Monica. Sky went ahead of Enderlox only to be nudged by the other one, Joe. Enderlox now wanted to pet one, seeing that they were friendly. He recalled the first cow he met and how he chased it around and wondered if these did the same if they got hurt. Although, that was out of pure instinct.

He followed Sky in, heading towards Elove and Berserk.

"Go on ahead. I'm not stopping you," said Berserk to Enderlox once he stood by them awkwardly for a minute or so. He knew how to milk a cow; he was shown how to by Husky when they were going to make a cake once, but this was different. He was supposed to somehow receive Mushroom Stew from this being.

He hesitantly approached the Mooshroom and bent down, placing the bowl under the designated spot. He turned to look at the cow, who was staring at him, as if it was telling him to hurry up. He probably took a minute too long because he heard a sigh come from Elove and had her crouching next to him the second after.

"Here, if you're nervous about it, I'll do it," she said firmly, already reaching over to start milking the cow. Enderlox didn't have any complains so he just scooted over and watched as Elove milked the cow with ease. Sky just snorted when he realized that his friend was outdone by a girl but this got him glares from the two girls. Enderlox didn't really care since he didn't know much about what it's like to be _outdone_ by someone, although the way he felt went Sky showed off some new trick might be something similar.

After Elove was done, she handed the now filled bowl back to him and got back up. She motioned for Sky to milk the cow and since he had two bowls, he went ahead to get the two bowls filled. Enderlox was waiting patiently for Sky to finish. He was restraining himself from scoffing down the stew. His mouth practically started to water when the smell of the content invaded his nose. All his senses were heightened and Seto couldn't do anything to put them into a regulated state, no matter how hard he tried. But it was alright, for now at least, because the smells from the stews was almost as good as the real thing. Almost. Sky had just set down the bowls where Enderlox was sitting and before Sky can say 'Dig in', the boy teen just started to chug down the stew in giant gulps. The other three just stared at him in amazement as he finished the bowl in about two minutes. The taste was incredible and before it could fade away, Enderlox took the second bowl and start to eat it as well. Sky just started to laugh and was soon joined by the two girls' laughter. It wasn't until Sky's bowl was suddenly taken from him in a quick swipe that he stops.

"Hey! You already had two give it back!" he yelled, but it was already half gone by the time he stopped talking. Enderlox hadn't even thought about taking the stew away from Sky, it was more of an automatic thing that had triggered in his arms. It wasn't until he started choking that he realized of what he had just done.

"See! Karma! Fast acting karma!" yelled Sky, upset that he didn't even get to have a drop of the delicious stew. Of course the thief didn't know what that was, but he just accepted it. The other two jus kept on laughing and laughing and laughing. It wasn't until a small moo made the two stop. All four of them had stopped what they were doing to stare at something which surprised Enderlox more than it should have. It was a miniature version of a Mooshroom.

"I didn't know you guys had a baby one too," Sky said casually. He called it over with whistling noises like it was a dog. The small creature looked at him for half a second before ignoring him completely.

"Yep, this little fella is only two weeks old," said Berserk. She picked up the baby Mooshroom and cradled it in her arms. Elove went to pet it, but the thing just started to squirm when her hand got near.

"She doesn't like me too much, sadly. I bet she knows I'm gonna sell her behind Berserk's back," she said slyly with a grin on her face. Her friend glared at her this time and the two were having a fierce staring competition.

It wasn't until a very curious stew lover spoke that they stopped their ridiculousness. "Can I see it?" His eyes were still staring at the babe and he couldn't remove his gaze. Having never seen anything close to a baby, except for children, he wondered how something could be that small. He wondered if he was ever that small before.

"Not 'it'. She. Got it kid?" said Berserk with a serious look that made Enderlox shrink back a little, but was also slightly frustrated for being called a kid by someone younger than himself. Was he really that childish? "But sure." She kneeled down and placed the infant cow down next to Enderlox and then she whispered in his ear, "Make sure Elove doesn't get a hold of her or she'll sell her in a second." with a wink she back off and then went to petting Monica and started a conversation with Sky. Elove watched Enderlox with careful eyes and excused herself to go and fetch something. Enderlox didn't give any mind to this and focused his attention to the tiny version of Monica. _She_ was red all around and had the same white spots scattered around her body. No horns came from her head and only small ears hung from the top of her head. She also didn't have any mushrooms growing from her back.

"Hello. What is your name?" Nothing came out of the creature, yet it seemed to have taken an interest in the teen and was walking around him. Soon, the two were playing a little game, where the baby Mooshroom would run around Enderlox and he would have to try and catch her without him moving around. Whenever he got close, the cow would give an excited, high-pitched moo and give off a little hop. It sounded like a squeal and it attracted both of Sky's and Berserk's attention. They were amused on how well the two got along and just watched them play away. Elove eventually came back with wheat in her hand. All three cows looked up at her, but she didn't stay long. She just dropped the pile of wheat next to Berserk and then left again.

"Someone needs to look after the shop!" she called out with a wave of her hand, with her back facing the group. Berserk just sighed and proceeded to feed the red cows with the wheat. They eagerly chewed it from her hand, but when she got to the little one, she just hand the wheat to Enderlox, which earned her a confused look from him.

"She likes you. I don't mind you feeding her," she said calmly, making him take the wheat. He held the wheat with a tight grasp, not knowing what to do next. Berserk just resumed to feed the other two adults. The baby cow neared him and sniffed the wheat from his hand.

"Go on. Feed her." It was Sky, who snuck up behind him. He was kneeling besides them and with an encouraging look from him, Enderlox held out the wheat and the baby started to eat from his hand, tickling it slightly. He couldn't help himself from his hand shaking slightly, the ticklish feeling getting to him. Sky just laughed as usual and Enderlox smiled.

"Yo! You two have people looking for you," Elove had called out. The three of them looked up and then a sad realization hit Enderlox. He would have to leave his new animal friend and would probably never see her again.

"Come on. It must be Seto and Husky," Sky said and got up from his position and started to head for the gate. "Thanks for having us, Berserk." With a nod from her, Sky opened the gate and motioned for Enderlox to follow.

He gave a sad smile to the little Mooshroom. "Goodbye. I have to go now. I had fun being with you." He got up and started to head for the gate as well, his head hanging. Small moos followed him and the babe was circling him and tugging at the ends of his pants, wanting to play some more. "I'm sorry little one. I have to go now." Once by the gate, Sky let him out and the baby Mooshroom was left behind, sad moos echoing after the two. Elove was still standing there and saw the whole thing before jogging over to Berserk, who was trying to calm down the baby. The two passed Elove, Sky thanking her for the stew and receiving a nod from her too. She seemed distracted and once beside Berserk, she started whispering to her.

The other two boys were already to the front of the shop, spotting Seto and Husky waiting patiently for the two. They left the shop and once the four reunited, they started to continue pass the other shops. They all had realized that the most curious out of all of them was quiet and his head down, legs dragging and arms limp. They each had asked was wrong but they were all ignored. Sky could figure out what might be upsetting him, but promised him something special once they got to the end of the row of tents. After looking at more shops, some catching the attention of the sadden teen, but only for a few minutes or less, they finally ended up in a giant field. Families were there sitting and children were running. It was dark by this point and only the lights of the shops were the only thing that illuminated the area. The four walked through some crowds of people before finding an open patch of land where they sat down. Poor Enderlox was lagging behind and was the last to sit, but it seemed to have brought him luck. Before he sat down, even through the crowd's commotion and his headphones, he miraculously heard a faint 'moo'. He thought he imagined it, but since he never ignored a feeling, he looked around. A red caught his eyes, the only thing that was brighter than anything. It was his little friend.

Berserk was carrying the Mooshroom in a cradling position, like how a mother would carry a newborn baby. She was tickling the belly of the creature but at the same time she was looking around for someone, from what it looked anyways. Enderlox had spotted her right away but she kept looking around.

"Watcha' staring at Enderlox?" asked Husky, being the first one to notice him still standing up. He just pointed, making them all look in the direction to where he was pointing to. Sky had recognized Berserk and put his arm up, waving it to signal her. She could have been looking for another friend but Sky already considered the two girls from the stew shop his friends already.

She caught sight of him and started to walk towards them. Enderlox already sat down by the time she made her way across to the four. The cow in her arm started to squirm around once she caught sight of Enderlox. He started to sway a little, showing his excitement but this just looked like he might dizzy from other perspectives.

Before Berserk can even introduce herself or even say hello, the baby Mooshroom was able squirm enough to get out of Berserk's grasps, landing on its hooves with a thud and started to frolic to Enderlox as if nothing happened. The calf gleefully jumped on Enderlox's lap and started to lick his chin and nudge his chest. He couldn't help but smile and picked up the small thing and hugged it as if it were a stuffed animal. The red cow squealed with delight.

"I, uh, well…Elove said to give her up," she said that last part with her head hung, unable to properly give the news to Sky and Enderlox. Seto and Husky were just confused on what was happening and their expressions just made Sky laugh.

"This is Berserk," Sky introduced her with a wave of his hand after he finished his chuckles. She waved and Seto and Husky introduced themselves. She explained that she worked at the Stew shop along with Elove.

"What brings you here? And what do you mean Elove told you to 'give her up'?" Sky questioned.

"Well, I saw how well those two got along," she pointed to Enderlox and the calf, "and Elove would have just kept pestering me, so I felt like he would be a perfect owner to take care of her. Elove wanted to sell her for money and stuff but I guess she has a heart in her too, so she decided to giveaway this cutie to you," she finished off by pointing at Enderlox. He wasn't paying any attention. Instead, he was squishing baby Mooshroom's cheeks.

"Well, uh- So you mean, he can keep it?" Seto asked. He eyed the cow and Enderlox and realized how much the two enjoyed each other's company.

Berserk just nodded, ignoring the 'it' part of his sentence. They all watched how the cow and the teen played around.

"You can pretty much feed her any vegetable. If you couldn't tell, she's very active and energetic, but that's only because she's a calf so when she starts maturing, make sure to milk her," she explained. Seto being the only one actually trying to memorize what she was saying. Sky and Husky were just nodding like they knew what she was say but actually, they were just watching Enderlox. They had never really seen him this happy.

"I guess that's it. Mushrooms will start growing on her backs when she gets older, but don't cut them off. Trust me on this. Treat her well, please. I should be getting back. I need to help Elove out. Hope you enjoy the fireworks," she quickly gave her goodbye and left. They all said farewell to her and started to watch over the small cow that Enderlox was still distracted with. The three started to question how this would work and who would be responsible. Enderlox piped in every now and them, saying he wanted to take care of her. Husky suggested they help him out since Enderlox could barely take care of himself, which they all agreed to.

It wasn't until something like a whistle or a very high pitched scream filled the air did everyone get quiet. Not a half second later did a loud boom follow with exploding colors in the air. Everyone by this point was staring at the sky. Well, except for a certain thunder-fearing teen. He had immediately jumped when he heard the whistle and stopped fooling around with his new friend. He had looked around from where it might be coming from and had missed the colorful burst in the sky, but didn't seem to miss the boom that accompanied it. This had led him to curl up into a ball, with his hands over his head and his head tucked between his legs. The calf had also jumped, but wasn't panicking. She was quite calm actually. She turned her attention to the sky and then started to nudge her new friend, trying to get his attention. But as more booms and whistles went off in the air, it just made the teen curl up even further.

"Hey Enderlox, what's wrong?" It was Sky who had squatted next to the fearful one. He knew that he was scared of thunder and lightning, but it didn't occur to him that he would be frightened by this.

"Look, even your cow is having a good time. It's not bad. It's really pretty. Go on, look," he said encouragingly. The others, which would be Husky and Seto, also started to coo out words of encouragement.

Enderlox finally gave in, only because there was a break in the noises and he looked up. Everything was still dark, but it seemed that something like smoke was lingering in the air. It wasn't until another whistling noise started did the teen finally understood why everyone had wanted him to see the sky. Even though every nerve in his body told him to hide from the booming noise, he kept on looking. What he saw was amazingly amazing. Colors seemed to explode in the air, after each whistle and were followed with a boom. Purple, red, blue, green, and some that he couldn't remember the name of. Each of them sparkled, eye blinding light which soon faded back into the darkness of the night. Some were shaped into something elaborate, like a creeper's face or a cow's or sometimes even different kinds of shapes, but the one that usually showed were lines spreading out everywhere or like a flower's petals, blooming and stretching out until it fades and disappears from the world.

Enderlox stared at them with a gleam in his eyes. He quickly ignored the noises that these colorful explosions created and just stared at the sky. His friends looked at him, satisfied. The Mooshroom nuzzled her head into her friend's hand, happy that he wasn't scared anymore. Enderlox was right. There was something amazing at the end of the row of colors.


	4. Jobs: Can I Be Accepted?

Jobs: from _Can I Be Accepted?_

"Seto, what are you doing?"

Enderlox was bored and since it seemed that Sky and Husky didn't want to play with him today and his Mooshroom was sleeping, he decided that maybe Seto can entertain him.

"I'm brewing," the sorcerer replied, focusing on the bottles in front of him, pouring one liquid into another.

"What's that?"

"It means I'm making potions. You know what those are, right?" Seto asked, putting the bottles down, not wanting to continue now that the half-dragon was obviously curious and was about to start asking hundreds of questions about his career.

"I think… Is it the thing that's in that bottle which makes weird things happen to you?"

"Good enough. You've got the basic concept of it," Seto picked the bottles back up, pleased that was all he probably needed to answer for now.

"Why are you making potions?"

"Sky asked for them and I need to sell some for money," Seto continued with his brewing, hoping that this was really all he needed to answer now.

"What's the purpose?" Enderlox was now peering over Seto's shoulder, tying to see what the sorcerer was actually doing.

Seto sighed, his patients wearing out, "Well, it's kinda my job to make potions and stuff like that," Seto paused letting the teen soak in what he said before continuing, "A job is a person's work and what they do for a living, so they can get money and stuff and well, live."

Enderlox paused, backed away from Seto to think about what he had just learned. "So when you say you have to work, you're going to do your job?" he asked after pondering for a minute.

Seto nodded and continued his potion making.

"What is Husky's and Sky's job? They said they had to do work."

"Husky helps Sky out with his job. We all help him out. As for Sky's job, why don't you ask him yourself? Okay?" Seto suggested, hoping that it would make the teen leave him to his work. He heard an agreeing 'Okay' before footsteps left the room.

Enderlox knocked on Sky's room, hoping that this time Sky wouldn't tell him to go somewhere else.

"Come in," Sky called.

Enderlox carefully opened the door, finding Sky sitting crossed-legged on his bed with papers spread out in front of him. Sky looked stressed and annoyed so when he saw Enderlox at his doorway, relief seemed to fill him.

"Hey, kid. What's up?" Sky asked, happy for the distraction.

"What is your job?" he asked getting straight to the point.

"What do you mean?"

"Seto said his job is making potions and that him and Husky help you with your job, but I want to know what your job is," Enderlox quickly explained.

"Oh, well, okay then," Sky wasn't too sure what had sparked this curiosity in the hybrid, but he blamed Seto for it. Sky stayed silent for a minute or two, trying to figure out the best way to explain it to the teen. "Well, there are a group of people called an army, which fight another group of people or… things, which are usually bad and we call the enemy. I'm in charge of the army and tell what to do and where to fight and who to fight.

"So… You're like the king of them?" Enderlox asked, immediately thinking of his Master and the Endermen which he ruled over.

"No, no. I'm like a leader, not a ruler. It's called being a general of an army."

"So, you're a… general?"

"Yup, I'm General Sky. In charge of the Sky army."

"Can I be a General?"

"Maybe. Why don't you start of with being a recruit?"


	5. Demons: Can I Be Accepted?

Secret: Enderlox from _Can I Be Accepted?_

(Inspired by: Demons by Imagine Dragons)

Sky is sitting on top of my bed. He's waiting for me to come out.

"You're scratching the floor again, Enderlox."

He was right. My claws were itching to cut through something.

"Come on out, nothing'll go wrong."

I was scared. I can feel it searching my mind, trying to find a weak point so it can break through. I know that as soon as I reveal myself and catch sight of Sky, I'll lose it. The voice doesn't like Sky and the last time it saw him, it wanted to kill him and it almost did. Seto knocked it out though. As for me, I was pushed aside and thrown into a little cage, unable to fight against the monster, leaving it to control my body. Even now, I can feel it starting to pull at me, trying to drag me into the little cage.

"If you don't come on out, I'll pull you out. Just tell me what's wrong, I'll help you out."

I shift in even farther away from Sky's dangling legs, scared that he'll actually pull me out. Before I know it, he's looking under the bed, at me. He's staring at me, his sunglasses at the edge of his nose revealing his eyes. They were brown, but something glimmered within them. If I looked to long, I might black out and then the next time I see them, they just might be a pair of plain empty eyes.

I growl slightly, against my will. I can feel half of myself already in the little cage.

"Hey, you don't need to be scared. Tell me what's bugging you."

He stretched out his arm, his hand in front of my face. I bite it and I can feel the metallic taste of blood fill my mouth. I looked up at Sky without letting go. His eyes closed shut, but he doesn't struggles to get free. He carefully opens his eyes and looks back at me.

"I'll help you."

I let go and look down at the puddle of blood. The purple eyes are looking at me. I'm not the owner of those eyes. It looks away from the puddle and up at Sky.

I'm screaming for Sky to run, to get away. I want to continue seeing the glimmer of life still in his eyes. But he doesn't hear me. I know why too. It's because I'm trapped inside the little cage now.

It slowly creeps out of the bed, now face-to-face with Sky.

"You better now?"

It nods, fooling my friend. Sky looks at it now, straight in the eyes. He seemed to realize something.

"So, where's Enderlox?"  
It lunges for Sky, a scream to follow afterwards.

Even after all this, I refuse to tell him, that there's a demon inside me, waiting to kill them all.


	6. No Lies: Project Legend

No Lies: from _Project Legend_

(Inspired by: Night Tales Deceive by IA)

"No, Lox. I don't like him," Elove snapped at her companion, "Now get off the ground, you're embarrassing me."

She pinched herself. She had done it again.

**•••**

"I'm telling you lady! I don't know anything about your freak friend over there! So stop asking already!"

"You're lying," she said so calmly, it startled the person sitting across from her.

**•••**

"Lox, did you know when I was little I always thought it would be cool to have wings? Now that I see you, I'm kinda of jealous," she said as she felt chills run up her spine. Another pinch to her arm and this time Lox had noticed.

**•••**

She pinched herself after having a regular conversation with an escapee. The person told her she was a liar when she explained that she was out to stop Over and called her a spy. She swore that she wasn't and was going to take down Over, but in reality, the way things were going, she wasn't too sure if her dream was going to be fulfilled.

"Can you believe the nerve of that guy, Lox? I swear, I'll break his nose once Over is down!" and the familiar chills ran through her body. She had forgotten to pinch herself.

Lox did some sign language, saying that she shouldn't get her hopes up.  
"Or what? It's good to be optimistic, you know." A shiver followed afterwards, but she didn't seem to notice herself.

More sign language followed, which made Elove stop in her tracks.

"What are you talking about? I swear it's all true! Can't believe you also call me a liar!" and kept on walking, not a pinch or shiver to come from her.

In reality, deep inside her, Elove wasn't all too sure what was the truth now and whatever came out of her mouth, she believed in. She was slowly losing herself and what she really believed in. But hey, at least she's good at what she does.


	7. In the Past: Project Legend

In the Past: from _Project Legend_

If one were to be travelling through the plains, one might find a solitary house just sitting there. A small animal farm of sheep to the left from the front and the rest of the field to the right. A cozy looking home, besides its tallness. In the home made of wood and stone, live two children. A girl of twelve and a boy who looks to be the age of nine. Friends are what they are, but the way they act, more like siblings. Together for about three years. It's difficult for them to live though. Not a signal adult, parent or guardian to care for these children. The girl who lost her family and a boy with a mysterious past, they seemed to have survived for three years and with the help of a nearby village, they seemed to be doing the better than most people, especially for a twelve and nine year old.

"Lox, you can do it! If you fall, I'll catch you! Don't worry!" yelled the girl encouragingly.

A timid boy was on the roof of the house and if you were one of those travelers who might have stumbled upon this house, well, you just might think someone is about to jump off a house, a child no less. Fortunately, this was not the case.

The boy was on his hands and feet, peering over the edge where the girl stood on the ground, her arms outstretched. He shook his head and backed away, frightened by the height. The girl sighed, put her arms down and left her position, going inside. She climbed the stairs, reaching the attic room and climbing through a window onto the roof. There she found the boy curdled up into a ball. Was it mentioned that this boy has some unusual features? If not, let's explain.

The poor child was curdled with a tail wrapped around one of his leg and wings covering every inch of his body, shielding him from the outside world. The girl pried the wings away from the boy's face, to find him with his arms wrapped around his head, his hand had claws that were pointed and were starting to overgrow. When he realized that his cover was removed, he opened his shut eyes to reveal bright purple eyes which seemed to glowed.

"What's wrong with you?" questioned the girl angrily. She got the boy by the back of the collar and started to walk to the edge of the roof. "You said you've done this before, but I've never seen you, so how do I know that those wings of yours work?" She kept on talking as the boy tried to escape from her grasp. "I'll throw you off if I have to."

The boy immediately stopped his struggling and turned his head to face his friend. He was debating where she would actually do such a thing and thinking about her personality, she would. He recalled the time when she took on a dangerous bargain that could have lost the little money they had at the time. She had been betted that if she was able to kill a nearby cow, without getting sick, they'll pay her a hefty amount of money, but if she did get sick, they'll take everything they had. Of course, she killed the poor animal with no mercy and had even fed the raw meat to him when it was all over.

Once at the edge of the roof, she looked down for a second before she got the boy and pushed her in front of her.

"Now, are you going to spread those wings of yours on your own, or am I going to have to _help_ you?" she asked, saying the word help in a funny way that the boy knew it wasn't going to be the encouraging kind of help. He gulped and slowly opened his wings, he looked back at her and she nodded. He closed his eyes, took a step back and then leaped off.

•••

The girl and the boy were on the roof top looking out at the plains. It was the middle of the night and the two enjoyed star-gazing.

"Hey Lox," the girl, who was now twenty-one, started off, "Remember when you first took flight here?"

The teenage boy, who looked to be about eighteen, nodded.

"Yea, you were such a wuss when you were little," she continued with a giggle and got a friendly shove from her friend.

He shook his head, remembering how weak he acted when he was young and how Elove picked on him for it, but it was all for fun.

"We're so old now. Funny how we both use to have so much fun back then. But this time, I promise you Lox, I have a lead on them!" the girl said as she fantasize about her mission.

"Sorry for threatening you by the way. It was really the only way," she continued. Her memory was amazing and her remembering what she had said all those years back was quite incredible. Her companion just shook his head and then started to make shapes with his hands. Developing sign language was probably the best thing the two have come up with and had been very useful over the years. He ended off with writing a letter 'E' with one of his pointed nails in the air, following with him drawing a heart with both his pointer fingers.

_It's alright. I forgive you, Elove._


	8. Scars: Can I Be Accepted?

Scars: from _Can I Be Accepted?_

A fresh white shirt, accompanied by loose gray pants were sitting at the edge of the bed. It's been two days since his awakening. Each night he slept, he saw those clothes resting at the foot of the bed, almost haunting him. The third day he awoke, Sky had decided he should finally change into the fresh ones. His own rags weren't very presentable and were starting to fall apart more than it already had. He's been in these pair for about three years and the color had all but faded.

Now, he stared at the clean white shirt and pants that had seemed to be a brighter shade of gray than his own clothing. He only had one problem with them. He didn't remember how to dress himself.

Quite a predicament on his part, having three years of wearing the same thing can make anyone forget. He hadn't even dressed himself that day, an Enderman had helped him. He argued with himself if he should get Sky to help him, but decided against it. He didn't want to be any more of a nuisance with himself than he already was, but he also wanted to show Sky that he could do things on his own as well. It was something like pride that sprung up in him, or more like determination to prove to himself that he wasn't completely useless. It should be easy too, right? It was only a change of clothes.

**•••**

After a while, Sky went up to check on the boy teen and he found him in quite a mess. The old and worn out clothing were thrown about the room while the teen was sitting in the middle of the room, having the struggle of a lifetime. He managed to put the pants on, backwards, but for the shirt, well, he was still struggling with that. He was trying to force his head through an arm hole while his arms filled the head opening along with another arm hole, but it was on the wrong side. Sky could help but chuckle, which seemed to alarm the hybrid.

"What are you doing, Enderlox?" he asked after the teen stopped struggling, but had left himself in the shirt, not bothering to take it off.

"I'm trying to change…" he said quietly. He chastised himself for not being able to figure out how to put on the ridiculous thing.

Sky walked over and sighed, seeing how helpless the guy was. "Your pants on backwards and that's not how to put on a shirt. First, why don't you take off the shirt and I'll help you put it on, hm?"

A slight nod came from under the shirt which was soon followed by struggling. Sky shook his head, got a hold of a piece of the fabric and pulled the shirt off. He realized that Enderlox hadn't even taken off the headphones and now were slipping off. Another shake of his head and went to pull off the deceive from his friend's head.

"Next time, don't have this on, okay?" Another nod came from the teen, his head hung from disappointment. "Stand up so I can help you," commanded Sky, but kept his voice gentle, knowing how the teen reacted to yells.

Enderlox slowly stood up and once Sky got a good look at him, a look of surprise appeared the man's face. The boy teen was riddled with marks. At least it looked like it, not too sure with some bandages covering parts of his body. How could he not have noticed when changing his bandages? Were they even there before? Some were faint, others more noticeable. Some small and others covered his entire chest or back. It was frightening, seeing something so cruel on a person who could barely tell the difference from a friend or enemy.

Enderlox looked at Sky for a minute, confused about what might be wrong. He could never tell what he might be thinking, his eyes always hiding behind his sunglasses. The sunlight from the window seems to have wanted to help the hybrid and shone through the tinted glass, showing Enderlox where Sky's gaze landed. He looked down at his own chest, wondering if something might be stuck on it or something of the sort.

"What's wrong?" asked the teen, not too sure what was to be worried about.

Sky stayed silent, knowing full well that the ignorance from the teen was something to be grateful at times. "Nothing, I just spaced off."

Enderlox shrugged and Sky proceeded to put the shirt on Enderlox. He averted his eyes from the gruesome scars. The shirt was loose enough that it didn't show the bumps of his chest of back.

"Hey, Enderlox?" Sky started when he was slipping the boy's head through the opening.

"Yea?" asked the teen once his head pooped out of the shirt. He stretched, getting accustomed with the shirt. He did feel a difference, fresher, new. He looked at Sky, wondering what he might have to ask. Another confusing expression appeared on his friends face.

"Did you get hurt a lot in the End?"

It was a sudden question which left Enderlox speechless. They hadn't talked about the End since the incident at the tree. It confused him even greater, not knowing why talk about his past in such an abrupt way.

"Yea. I thought I told you about Master's punishment?" Enderlox said so casually, Sky couldn't help but flinch. He knew that Enderlox had it bad when he was at the End, but he didn't think it went this far.

"Okay," he responded silently. "You should fix your pants, they're on backwards. The tag goes on your backside," Sky finished and started to walk down the stairs. He left the teen alone and confused. Nonetheless, he started on the task to fix the bottom half of his clothing.

Sky sat on the couch, the image of the scars fresh in his mind. He couldn't help but wonder, what if he and his friends didn't venture to the End. What if he cowered out at that last minute when he hesitated to place the last Eye? Would another scar be forming on this poor teen's body at this moment?


	9. Once Upon a Time

Once Upon A Time

**WELCOME TO THE SHIT SHOW**

**INTRODUCING YOURS TRULY**

Once upon a time there was this person. Whether it be a female or male wouldn't make a difference. Let's called this person It. It dreamed of faraway places, filled with dragons and danger. Then It came upon a game made of blocks. Being so inspired, It began to write down It's creative stories, sharing them with others. Other's loved them. But that didn't matter. It still had problems. Some called it depression. A least that's what It's therapists called it. It didn't want to leave without a goodbye so It said farewell to everyone who cared for It. It was going to end It's life. It obviously didn't succeed. There was a lot of blood. It would have to get tattoos to cover up the scars that would form on It's wrists. It's parents blamed themselves when they found It sprawled on the bathroom floor. It went to see professionals. It had to keep this horrific event secret from It's friends. Other's said to not do it but It hadn't cared, but then It returned and everyone was happy. But Other's wanted an explanation. Friends never saw scars so secret was kept safe. But now, It feels like something else is going to happen and It might leave again. This time, permanently.

This is what went through It's mind:

No one is going to live forever. So what's the point of living in the first place? For memory? The world is going to end one day and no one will remember you anymore. Humans will go extinct and all memories the humans have saved will vanish. Nothing will stay forever. Whether we end the scientific way or the religious way.

So what's the point of living? When you die you won't remember anything. Either we all perish and no afterlife exist. And if it does, the wrong suffer through Hell and memory won't matter there. The good will forget over time. Rebirth erases previous memories so it doesn't matter.

So end life now, it won't matter who you hurt because they'll die eventually as well. It won't matter.

That's how it went down an hour before It decided to end _it._

As mentioned before, They called It depressed. It called It's self a sociopath. It craved to kill someone, without getting in trouble for it, of course. It was inspired by the news and the stories on the internet. It didn't matter if those didn't exist. Drama or educational textbook would have then inspired It. It wasn't raised wrongly to be thinking like this, It was naturally like this. Creativity can become deadly. It soon found out that It wouldn't be able to kill anyone without getting trouble and that was just annoying, to get in trouble and have questions asked. So It decided to take It's self. It went all philosophical to come up with an excuse and voila, It had made the decision. But as you know now, that didnt work out.

After the incident, It's sociopathic tendencies had subsided. Now, they have returned. Or that's what It thinks. It claims to not feel guilt or anything pathetic like that. But It is beginning to doubt It's self.

So now, It is leaving again. Not to end It's self, but just leaving. Without anyone knowing. In the morning It will be missing.

It wanted to say goodbye again. It would say sorry but It doesn't care really.

It is confused by one thing. Is It depressed or a sociopath? This is what Scdoodles concluded.

They both don't fear death.


	10. New Year, New Slate: Can I Be Accepted?

A New Year, A New Slate: Enderlox from _Can_ _I Be Accepted?_

_**(This event does not/will not take place in the actual story. May also include some spoilers,**_ _**red herrings, and unexplained things.)**_

He couldn't be more depressed. A shallow husk of what he was, of something great. He could feel the swirls of self hate and disappointment all piling up. Filing him up with what he could only describe as the 'void'. He lay curled up and the cold ground sending chills throughout his body, pricking the hairs on his body. Eyes half lidded, staring at nothing. His existence meant nothing at this moment as he failed his only mission... How ready he was to accepted his de-

"Enderlox? What are you doing on the floor?"

A voice of haven, of the God's. Have they come to collect his soul? Will he be punished for his misdeeds? May they have mercy on his worthless bei-

"Seriously, get up! Only five minutes are remaining!"

His eyes slowly travel up the legs that had just stomped in front of his crumbled body. It wasn't a God or even an angel, sadly. How ironic it would have been though if it had been, to rescue a demon of his stature.

This person who front doesn't seem to give any concern to this sadden being, crouches and yanks on his arm.

"Hurry up! Your stew can wait!"

He flinches. His legs became heavier and his extra limbs seem to drag behind him. He's pulled into a familiar room which many happy memories occurred but seem so distant. Others who are acquainted with him are all smiles and also seem to displace his gloomy expression. They all pull on his arms and bring him to the center of their little group.

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

They all scream at the top if their lungs, arms in the air. His problem seemingly fade away. A smile creeps up unknowingly and his voice joins the other.

"What's your New Years Resolutions?"

He turns to face the man who's the root of everything that has happen to him. From the murders he committed, from either insanity or to protect, to the confession of the beast he's slain that laid inside him. From the history of your birthplace and your birthright to the life you live now. Everything was caused by this man, Sky.

He hangs his head and whispers quietly:

"To never add too much salt in the Mushroom Stews..."

* * *

**Thanks to everyone! May your New Year give you a been slate. Hope that the problems of your past won't follow you to now. If it does, then keep the smile on your face and ask for help with it. Thanks again!**

**~See ya soon**


End file.
